Zabójstwo w Abbey Grange
}} Pewnego ogromnie mroźnego wieczora leżałem już w łóżku, gdy ktoś zjawił się przedemną i ściągnął gwałtownym ruchem kołdrę ze mnie. Rzecz naturalna, że zerwałem się na równe nogi. Przedemną stał Holmes. W ręku trzymał świecę, która rzucała jasne światło na jego twarz, a z tej twarzy wyczytałem, że musi mieć coś bardzo ważnego na głowie. — Wstań, Watsonie, zawołał. — Chodź ze mną. Polowanie się rozpoczyna. Nie odmawiaj! Ubierz się i chodź ze mną! Po upływie dziesięciu minut siedzieliśmy już w dorożce, która nas wiozła do stacyi kolejowej Charing Cross. Ulice były puste, a wśród mgły, tej sławnej ciemnej mgły londyńskiej, przebijały się pierwsze promienie wschodzącej zorzy. Wśród tej mgły dostrzegliśmy słabe bardzo kontury człowieka, który sam wyglądał jak mgła, a który widocznie musiał należeć do sfery robotniczej. Holmes nie mówił nic, tylko tulił się w swój płaszcz ciężki, ja zaś poszedłem za jego przykładem, powietrze bowiem było przejmujące, a żołądki puste. Dopiero, gdyśmy na dworcu kolejowym wypili po szklance gorącej herbaty, i gdy weszliśmy do oddzielnego przedziału w pociągu, który nas miał zawieźć do Kent, otworzyły się usta Holmesa i mogłem spokojnie słuchać tego, co mówił. — Szerlok wyciągnął jakiś list z kieszeni i czytał: „Abbey Grange, Marsham Kent. g. 3 m. 30 rano. „Kochany panie Holmes! Ucieszyłbym się ogromnie, gdyby pan natychmiast przybył, ażeby mi pomódz w wypadku, który wydaje mi się nadzwyczaj zagadkowym. Jest to wypadek taki, jak pan lubi. Poza oswobodzeniem damy będę dbał o to, ażeby wszystko pozostało tak, jak było w chwili mojego przybycia. Proszę jednak nie tracić ani minuty czasu, pana Edwarda bowiem nie możemy długo pozostawić na miejscu. Łączę wyrazy szacunku „Stanley Hopkins“ — Hopkins po raz siódmy wzywa mnie do siebie, a w każdym wypadku jego wezwanie było zupełnie usprawiedliwione — rzekł Holmes. — Przypuszczam kochany Watsonie, że zapisałeś to sobie w pamiętniku, co do mnie zaś muszę ci przyznać, że umiesz robić szczęśliwy wybór i to poprawia twoją opinię w moich oczach, niejedna bowiem z twoich historyjek nie podobała mi się. Masz zwyczaj zapatrywać się na wszystko z punktu tego co słyszysz, zamiast stanąć na stanowisku uczonego. Ten zwyczaj przeszkadza ci wyciąganiu odpowiednich wniosków z całej seryi wprost klasycznych przykładów. Nad najtrudniejszemi i najbardziej charakterystycznemi miejscami nie zatrzymujesz się długo, a natomiast poświęcasz zbyt wiele czasu drobnostkom, gdy one budzą sensacyę. To dobre jest dla czytelnika, ale nauki ztąd nie można wyciągnąć żadnej. — Dlaczegóż przeto nie piszesz sam książek o sobie? — odrzekłem, nieco urażony. — Zamierzam to uczynić, mój drogi Watsonie, ale obecnie, jak ci dobrze wiadomo, jestem bardzo zajęty, późniejsze jednak lata życia mojego poświęcę na pisanie dzieła, które zawsze w jednym tomie całą umiejętność śledczą. Tym razem chodzi, o ile mi się zdaje, o morderstwo. — Czy sądzisz, że ten pan Edward nie żyje? — Tak mi się zdaje. List Hopkinsa zdradza, wielkie wzburzenie, nie jest to zaś człowiek, który by się łatwo dawał powodować uczuciu. Przypuszczam, że w tym wypadku dokonano gwałtu, i że pozostawiono trupa na miejscu, ażebyśmy go mogli zobaczyć. Gdyby tutaj zaszło zwyczajne samobójstwo, to przecież Hopkins nie wzywałby mnie do siebie. Co zaś do uwolnienia owej damy, to zdaje mi się, że podczas dokonywania morderstwa zamknięto ją w pokoju. Ze sprytnymi ludźmi mamy do czynienia, mój Watsonie, świadczą zaś o tem wytworne arkusze papieru listowego, herby, monogramy E. B. i artystycznie wykonane koperty. Przypuszczam, że nasz przyjaciel Hopkins będzie chciał utrwalić swoją dobrą opinię i... oczekuje nas bardzo zajmujące przepędzenie czasu przedpołudniowego. Zbrodni dokonano nocy dzisiejszej przed godziną 12-tą. — Zkąd wiesz o tem? — Rzuciłem okiem do rozkładu jazdy i obliczyłem sobie czas. Najpierw musiano zawiadomić policyę miejscową, ta zaś znów musiała połączyć się z policyą londyńską, Hopkins musiał pojechać i dopiero wtedy mógł posłać po mnie. Wszystko to razem wzięte wymagało czasu całej nocy. Zbliżamy się jednak już do Chislehurst i niezadługo rozwieją się wszystkie nasze wątpliwości. Jadąc wązkiemi drogami polnemi kilka mil, dojechaliśmy do parku. Stary portyer, na którego wyschniętej twarzy można było odrazu wyczytać, że stało się tutaj wielkie nieszczęście, otworzył nam szeroko bramę, poczym znaleźliśmy się w owym parku wspaniałym i szliśmy aleją, wysadzoną starymi świerkami, której zakończenie tworzył duży, lecz nizki budynek, w paladyńskim stylu. Część środkowa tego budynku była widocznie bardzo stara i cała pokryta bluszczem. Jedynie wielkie okna wskazywały, że zastosowano tutaj urządzenia nowoczesne, boczne zaś skrzydło domu wydawało się zupełnie nowo postawionem. Z drzwi wejściowych wyszedł inspektor Hopkins na nasze spotkanie. — Bardzo się cieszę z lego, że pan przybył, panie Holmes, jak również miło mi jest powitać pana doktora. Pomimo to nie byłbym panów utrudzał, gdyż dama natychmiast po przyjściu do przytomności złożyła tak szczegółowe zeznanie o całym przebiegu wypadku, że tu już niewiele pozostało do roboty. Zapewne znana panu jest banda wyłamywaczy z Lewisham? — Czyżby to byli ci trzej Raudallowie? — Tak jest, ojciec i jego dwaj synowie. Oni to zrobili i o tem nie można wątpić ani na chwilę. Przed dwoma tygodniami wykonali oni rozbój w Sydenham. Widziano ich tam dokładnie i opisano. Wprawdzie to trochę bezczelnie w takim krótkim przeciągu czasu ośmielić się na wykonanie drugiego zamachu w pobliżu, ale tak było i teraz nie ujdzie im to już płazem. — W takim razie baron Edward zapewne nie żyje? — Rozbito mu czaszkę własnym jego haczykiem od pieca. — Jak mi opowiedział stangret, to chodzi tutaj o barona Edwarda Brackenstal. — Tak panie, o tego, jednego z najbogatszych ludzi w Kent. Baronowa Brackenstall w tej chwili znajduje się w swoim pokoju. Nieszczęśliwa kobieta przeszła straszne rzeczy. Wyglądała, jak na pół umarła, gdym ją ujrzą] po raz pierwszy. Najlepiej będzie, gdy się pan do niej uda zaraz i każe sobie opowiedzieć cały przebieg wypadków. Potem obejrzymy razem salon jadalny. Baronowa Brackenstall nie była kobietą, jakie się spotyka codziennie. Rzadko miałem sposobność oglądać postać równie wdzięczną, twarz równie piękną i taką prawdziwą kobiecość. Blondynka o włosach koloru złotego o oczach niebieskich, byłaby bezwątpienia skończenie doskonałym typem, gdyby nie przejścia nocy ubiegłej, które bladość i przygnębienie sprowadziły na jej oblicze. Cierpiała fizycznie i moralnie. Nad jednem okiem miała brzydki guz koloru czarno-niebieskiego, guz zaś ten okładała ciągle wodą z octem służąca, kobieta wysoka i poważna. Baronowa leżała wyczerpana na kanapie, ale na nasz widok spojrzała żywo i twarz jej piękna rozjaśniła się, co wskazywało, że ani nie straciła przytomności, ani też nie odebrały jej chęci do życia straszne chwile, która przeszła. Ubrana była w szlafrok luźny koloru niebieskiego z białym, na sofie zaś obok leżała czarna, złotem obszyta suknia wieczorowa. — — Opowiedziałam już panu wszystko, panie Hopkins — rzekła głosem zmęczonym — możeby mnie pan przeto wyręczył i powtórzył panom, jeżeli wszakże potrzeba, ażebym ja sama to opowiedziała, to zrobię chętnie. Czy panowie już byli w salonie stołowym? — Zdawało mi się, że będzie lepiej, gdy panowie wpierw dowiedzą się z ust pani, jak to było. — Pragnęłabym bardzo, aby już nareszcie uprzątnięto ten pokój. Sama myśl o tem, że on tam jeszcze leży, jest dla mnie straszną. Przy tych słowach baronowa zadrżała całem ciałem i rękami zasłoniła twarz. Ruch ten sprawił, że odwinęły się szerokie rękawy szlafroka, Holmes zaś zauważył dwie plamy czerwone na białem, utoczonem ramieniu kobiety. — Pani ma jeszcze inne rany! — zawołał Holmes. — Skąd one pochodzą? — To nic nie znaczy i w żadnym nie jest związku z wypadkami ostatniej nocy. Proszę, niech panowie siadają, ja zaś objaśnię panów, o ile to będę umiała uczynić najlepiej. — Jestem żoną barona Edwarda Brackenstalla; ślub odbył się mniej więcej przed rokiem. Nie miałoby to celu, gdybym starała się zataić przed panem, że małżeństwo nasze nie było zbyt szczęśliwe. Nawet gdybym zaprzeczyła temu, to pan z pewnością dowiedziałby się od każdego z naszych sąsiadów. Być może, że wina takiego pożycia spoczywa po części na mnie. Wychowałam się w atmosferze lżejszej, mniej trzymającej się form, pochodzę bowiem z Australii południowej, i przyznam się, że życie angielskie z tą ciągłą etykietą i udawaniem nie przypada do mojego gustu. Najgorszą jednak rzeczą było to, że, jak o tem wie świat cały, mąż mój był skończonym pijakiem. Przyzna pan, że nie należy to do przyjemności żyć choćby godzinę z takim człowiekiem. Może sobie pan łatwo wyobrazić, jak przykrą jest rzeczą dla kobiety uczuciowej i posiadającej pewną duszę być przykutą we dnie i w nocy do takiego człowieka. Rzecz to niesłychana, wprost hańba dla ludzkości, że tego rodzaju małżeństwa prawnie uważane są za nierozwiązalne. Tego rodzaju prawa sprowadzą przekleństwo na kraj pański, samo niebo bowiem nie chce tego, ażeby związek taki miał być trwały. Uniosła się na chwilę na kanapie, krew dopłynęła jej do warg, oczy zaś błyszczały i zmarszczyło się czoło z guzem straszliwym. Silne ręce służącej ułożyły znów głowę baronowej na poduszce, a gniew jej przerodził się teraz w łkanie namiętne. Nareszcie po chwili mówiła dalej: — Teraz już mogę panu opowiedzieć o nocy ubiegłej. Może pan już wie o tem, że cała służba sypia w nowem skrzydle pałacowem. Środkową część domu tworzą pokoje mieszkalne, w tyle znajduje się kuchnia, a nad nią nasz pokój sypialny. O piętro wyżej znajduje się pokój sypialny pokojówki mojej, Teresy. Oprócz niej niema tutaj nikogo, więc też ze skrzydła bocznego nie mógł nikt posłyszeć hałasu; o tem musieli bandyci wiedzieć doskonale, gdyż inaczej nie mogliby w żaden sposób działać tak jak to zrobili. — Baron Edward około godziny wpół do jedenastej odszedł do swojego pokoju, a cały personel służbowy udał się na spoczynek. Jedna tylko moja służąca, Teresa, czuwała jeszcze i czekała, czy nie będę potrzebowała jej pomocy. Siedziałam tu w tym pokoju aż do godziny 11-ej, zatopiona w czytaniu książki interesującej, a następnie obeszłam cały dom, ażeby zobaczyć, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Miałam zwyczaj zawsze dokonywać takich oględzin sama, zanim udawałam się na górę, jak już bowiem panu mówiłam, baron Edward nie zawsze był odpowiedzialny. Poszłam tedy do kuchni, do kredensu, do spiżarni, do pokoju bilardowego, do salonu, aż wreszcie weszłam do sali stołowej. Kiedy znalazłam się w pobliżu okna, zasłoniętego ciężkiemi portyerami, poczułam, że wiatr wieje na twarz moją. Upewniwszy się o tem, że okno jest otwarte, rozsunęłam portyery i w tej chwili spotkałam się oko w oko ze starszym już człowiekiem o szerokich ramionach, który wszedł przez okno, tworzące w rzeczywistości, na wzór wielkich okien francuskich drzwi, wiodące do ogrodu. Trzymałam w ręku świecę i przy jej blasku ujrzałam za tym człowiekiem jeszcze dwóch ludzi, którzy również zamierzali wskoczyć do pokoju. Zaczęłam uciekać ale ten drab dogonił mnie zaraz i schwycił mnie najprzód za ręce a potem za gardło. Chciałam krzyczeć, lecz napastnik zadał mi straszliwy cios pięścią w oko i rzucił na ziemię. Prawdopodobnie leżałam kilka minut nieprzytomna, kiedy bowiem przyszłam trochę do siebie, zauważyłam, że sznur od dzwonka jest oderwany i że mnie przywiązano do ciężkiego fotelu dębowego, stojącego zawsze w rogu przy stole jadalnym. Przywiązana byłam tak silnie, że nie mogłam się poruszyć, chustka zaś, którą zawiązano mi na usta, nie pozwalała wydobyć ze siebie żadnego głosu. — W takiej chwili wszedł mój nieszczęśliwy mąż do pokoju. Widocznie posłyszał on jakiś szmer podejrzany i przygotował się na coś złego. Był on tylko w spodniach i koszuli a w ręku trzymał swój ciężki kij czarny, którym się zwykle podpierał. Natychmiast uderzył na jednego z napastników, podczas gdy drugi, właśnie ten człowiek starszy, schylił się i pochwycił haczyk od pieca. Tym haczykiem zadał straszliwy cios mężowi mojemu w głowę. Nie wydawszy okrzyku, upadł baron na ziemię i nie drgnął nawet więcej. Na ten widok omdlałam ponownie, ale to omdlenie i tym razem również nie mogło trwać długo. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, spostrzegłam, że srebro z kredensu było wzięte i że otworzono butelkę wina, która się tam znajdowała. Każdy z napastników trzymał kieliszek w ręku. — Powiedziałam już panu, że jeden z nich był starszy z brodą, dwaj drudzy zaś byli to ludzie młodzi, bez zarostu. Mógł to być ojciec z dwoma synami. Szeptali coś pomiędzy sobą. Potem podeszli do mnie, ażeby się przekonać czy jestem dobrze przywiązaną. Nareszcie tą samą drogą, którą weszli, opuścili pokój i zamknęli okno za sobą. Upłynął cały kwadrans zanim mogłam oswobodzić usta. Wtedy dopiero krzyknęłam i nadbiegła moja służąca. Wkrótce zaalarmowano także innych służących i posłaliśmy do policyi miejscowej, która też natychmiast połączyła się z policyą londyńską. — Oto jest wszystko, co panom mogę zakomunikować, i mam nadzieję, że tej strasznej przygody nie będę już musiała opowiadać więcej. — Czy pan by chciał zadać jakie pytanie? — zapytał Hopkins. — Nie chciałbym nadużywać cierpliwości pani baronowej, ani też zabierać jej czasu, — odrzekł mój przyjaciel, a zwracając się do służącej rzekł: — zanim jednak przejdziemy do salonu stołowego, chciałbym jeszcze zapytać, co służąca wie o tym całym wypadku. — Widziałam tych ludzi jeszcze przed ich wejściem do domu. Siedząc przy oknie, zauważyłam przy blasku księżyca trzech ludzi przy domku portyera, nie zwróciłam na to jednak szczególniejszej uwagi. Po godzinie usłyszałam jęki mojej pani, więc zbiegłam na dół i tu zastałam nieszczęśliwą leżącą na ziemi, tak zupełnie jak ona to panom opowiedziała. Krew i mózg obryzgały podłogę na wszystkie strony. Wystarczyło to najzupełniej ażeby kobieta mogła postradać zmysły. Własna jej suknia poplamiona była krwią, ona zaś sama leżała przywiązana do fotelu. Moja pani jeszcze jako dziewczę odznaczała się wielką odwagą, znano też w Adelaidzie pannę Mary Fraser, zanim jeszcze została baronową Brackenstall z Abbey Grange. Dosyć już panowie zadali pytań mojej pani, niechaj że więc odpocznie teraz trochę przy swojej starej Teresie. Jak matka najczulsza podparła sługa pod ramię panią swoją i wyprowadziła ją do drugiego pokoju. — Teresa całe swoje życie była przy baronowej, — zauważył Hopkins. — Wykarmiła ją, później wyjechała z nią do Anglii, a przed 18-tu miesiącami po raz pierwszy obie opuszczały Australję. Nazywa się ona Teresa Wright i takich służących nie ma już dzisiaj wcale na świecie. Proszę tędy panie Holmes. Po twarzy Holmesa wyczytałem, że stracił zaciekawienie do tej sprawy, i że cała tajemnica nie miała już dla niego żadnego uroku. Cóż bowiem pozostawało jeszcze teraz do uczynienia? Chyba tylko pochwycić zbrodniarzy, ale czyż Holmes mógł się zajmować takimi ordynarnymi ludźmi? Zawezwany do takiego prostego wypadku, on, sławny, doświadczony specyalista, musiał teraz okazać swoje niezadowolenie i właśnie to widać było z jego oblicza. Doszedłszy jednakże do sali stołowej, zastaliśmy tu taką scenę, która mogła na nowo wzbudzić zaciekawienie Holmesa. Był to pokój duży, wysoki. Sufit z drzewa dębowego obfitował we wspaniałe rzeźby, nie mniej piękna była posadzka. Na ścianach rozwieszono znaczną ilość rogów jelenich i głów danieli, jak również wisiała tu broń stara. W ścianie przeciwległej drzwiom wejściowem było właśnie owo okno francuzkie, o którem słyszeliśmy już poprzednio. Po przez trzy mniejsze okna po prawej stronie przedzierało się słońce zimowe, po lewej zaś stronie znajdował się wielki kominek. Przy kominku stał ciężki fotel dębowy, pętle zaś, któremi go obwiązano nie, były jeszcze rozerwane, można więc było widzieć dokładnie w jaki sposób przytwierdzono do fotelu baronową. Tym jednak szczegółom poświęciliśmy dopiero później większą uwagę, narazie bowiem wszystkie nasze myśli pochłonął widok okropny trupa, leżącego na dywanie. Był to trup wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny w wieku około lat 40-tu. Nieszczęśliwy leżał na wznak z twarzą zwróconą ku górze, a białe zęby błyszczały pomiędzy wargami, okolonemi czarną, krótko przystrzyżoną brodą. Kurczowo zaciśnięte ręce leżały ponad głową, a ciężki kij czarny położony był na poprzek. Jego piękna męzka twarz o cerze ciemnej pochwycona była przez kurcz w chwilę śmierci. Nienawiść i zemsta biły z tej twarzy i nadawały jej wyraz czegoś dyabelskiego, dzikiego. Najwidoczniej leżał w łóżku, gdy posłyszał hałas, ubrany był bowiem tylko w koszulę i spodnie, z pod których wyzierały gołe nogi. Na głowie znajdowała się rana straszliwa, w całym też pokoju widać było ślady, wskazujące na szalony rozmach, z jakim cios został mu zadany. Obok trupa leżał haczyk żelazny, który aż się zgiął od siły uderzenia. Holmes uważnie zbadał zarówno to narzędzie, jak i ranę, którą ono spowodowało. — Musi to być bardzo silny mężczyzna z tego starszego Raudalla, — zauważył. — Jest on silny, — przywtórzył Hopkins. — Znam kilka jego sprawek. Dzikie to indywiduum. — Nie zrobi panu trudności pochwycenie go w swoje ręce. — Najmniejszej. Już raz mieliśmy go prawie w ręku i zdawało się, że uciekł do Ameryki. Teraz, gdy wiemy, że ta banda jeszcze grasuje po okolicy, nie widzę sposobu, ażeby mógł się nam wymknąć. Telegrafowaliśmy już do wszystkich portów, wieczorem zaś ogłoszona będzie nagroda za schwytanie go. Jedno mnie tylko zadziwia, a mianowicie, że mogli być takimi waryatami i dopuścili się tego rodzaju czynu, wiedząc z góry, że przecież ta dama będzie mogła ich opisać, a z opisu tego można poznać, kto jest właściwym sprawcą. — To prawda. Właściwie należałoby oczekiwać, że oni również panią Brackenstall uczynią niemą. — Może nie przypuszczali, że baronowa po tem zemdleniu wróci już więcej do przytomności, — wtrąciłem swoją uwagę. — Brzmi to wcale prawdopodobnie, jeżeli bowiem uważali ją za nieprzytomną, to nie potrzebowali odbierać jej życia. Powiedz mi pan jednak, jaki to właściwie był człowiek z tego nieszczęśliwego, który leży na ziemi. Zdaje mi się, że dziwne rzeczy słyszałem o nim. — Był to zupełnie dobry człowiek, gdy był trzeźwy, natomiast stawał się zwierzęciem, gdy się upił albo raczej gdy sobie podpił, naprawdę bowiem nie był zdolnym upijać się aż do utraty przytomności. W takich chwilach zdawało się, że dyabeł w nim siedzi, wtedy też zdolny był do wszystkiego. O ile słyszałem, to pomimo bogactwa swojego i rodu kilka razy o mało nie wszedł w zatarg z kodeksem karnym. Ogromnego skandalu narobił np. wypadek z psem, którego oblał naftą i wrzucił do ognia. Co zaś najgorsze było w tem wszystkiem, to że pies ten należał do jego żony. Z wielkim trudem powiodło się wówczas ubić tę sprawę. Innym razem rzucił ciężkim kandelabrem w służącą Teresę, co wywołało wielkie wrażenie. Mówiąc tak też szczerze pomiędzy nami, przypuszczam, że rodzina jego ucieszy się, gdy się dowie, o jego śmierci. — Co to pan tam tak bada? Holmes klęczał i oglądał bardzo uważnie węzły u czerwonego sznurka, którym przywiązano baronową, potem znów bardzo uważnie zbadał koniec oddarty przy dzwonku i wogóle całe to miejsce. — W chwili, gdy złodziej urywał ten kawał sznura, to przecież dzwonek musiał odezwać się bardzo głośno w kuchni. — Tego mógł nikt nie posłyszeć, kuchnia bowiem znajduje się zupełnie na końcu domu. — Zkąd jednak zbrodniarz mógł wiedzieć, że go nikt nie posłyszy, nie rozumiem też, ażeby w taki głupi sposób majstrował około sznura od dzwonka. — Racya, panie Holmes, zupełną pan ma słuszność. To samo pytanie stawiałem sobie ciągle, i wobec tego nie może ulegać wątpliwości, że ten łotr znał dom dokładnie i wszystkie zwyczaje tu panujące. Musiał on też wiedzieć, że cała służba o tej wczesnej względnie porze leży już w łóżku, i że tym sposobem dzwonienie w kuchni nie będzie przez nikogo posłyszane. Z tego wynika napewno, że musiał on z jednym ze służących być w bliższych stosunkach. Tymczasem rzeczą jest również pewną, że cała służba, w liczbie 8-miu osób, składa się z ludzi, którym można ufać. — Tak samo dobrze można przypuszczać, — rzekł Holmes, że w stosunkach ze zbrodniarzami była ta służąca, w którą baron ugodził kandelabrem. To jednak oznaczało by zdradzenie pani swojej, do której ma, zdaje się, być bardzo przywiązaną. Jest to wszakże punkt poboczny i gdy już będzie pan miał Raudalla w swoim ręku, to łatwo wydobyć będzie można zeznanie, kto mu dopomagał tutaj. Zeznanie baronowej potwierdza wedle wszelkich pozorów to, co mamy tutaj przed oczyma. Holmes podszedł do okna francuzkiego i otworzył je szeroko. — Tutaj niema żadnych śladów, ale też wobec zmarzniętej jak kamień ziemi nie mogą się znajdować ślady takie. Jak widzę, to te świece na gzymsie kominka paliły się wówczas. — Tak panie. Przy świetle tem i przy świetle świecy, którą nasza pani trzymała w ręku, mogli przecież złodzieje ukraść srebro. — Co unieśli ze sobą z rzeczy srebrnych? — Niewiele, tylko pół tuzina różnych przedmiotów, wyciągniętych z szuflady stołu, który znajduje się pod ścianą. Baronowa przypuszcza, że oni sami tak byli przerażeni dokonaniem morderstwa, którego dopuścić się nie mieli wcale zamiaru, iż nawet domu nie przetrząsnęli i nie ograbili w ten sposób, jaki stanowczo byliby zastosowali w innych okolicznościach. — To przypuszczenie jest bezwarunkowo trafne, o ile jednak dobrze słyszałem, to oni najspokojniej pili sobie wino. — Zapewne, ażeby uspokoić nerwy. — Bardzo słusznie. Prawdopodobnie te trzy kieliszki, stojące na bocznym stoliku, nie były później poruszane? — Nie, nikt ich nie ruszał, a butelka stoi tak samo, jak ją pozostawili złodzieje. — Obejrzyjmy je sobie, Ho ho! co to jest? Wszystkie trzy kieliszki ściśnięte były obok siebie, i w każdym znajdowało się jeszcze wino. W jednym z kieliszków spoczywał na dnie osad obok kieliszków stała butelka, dwie trzecie części jej były jeszcze pełne. Niedaleko od butelki leżał długi, ciemny kapsel. Korek i omszałość butelki dowodziły, że mordercy pili wcale dobre wino. Teraz Holmes zmienił się do niepoznania. Obojętny wyraz twarzy zniknął zupełnie, a jego błyszczące, głęboko osadzone oczy, wskazywały wyraźnie, że nabiera znów zainteresowania do całej sprawy. Wziął korek w rękę i zaczął go badać nadzwyczaj starannie. — Czem oni wyciągnęli ten korek? — zapytał Holmes. Hopkins wskazał na otwartą do połowy szufladę, gdzie leżało trochę serwet i duży korkociąg. — Czy pani Brackenstall powiedziała, że oni użyli właśnie tego korkociąga? — Tego nie powiedziała, jak bowiem pan sobie przypomina, właśnie w chwili otwierania butelki padła omdlona na ziemię. — To prawda. W rzeczywistości ten korkociąg nie był użyty. Butelkę otworzono grajcarkiem kieszonkowym, jaki spotykamy często przy scyzorykach. Ten grajcarek mógł mieć co najwyżej półtora cala długości. Jeżeli pan przyjrzy się uważnie górnej części korka, to pan dostrzeże, że musiano go trzy razy zakładać. Korek nie jest w całości przedziurawiony, coby się stało, gdyby użyto tego drugiego korkociąga. Wydobyto by wtedy korek odrazu. Jeżeli pan tego łotra pochwyci, to przekona się pan, że taki nóż ma przy sobie. — Wybornie! — zawołał Hopkins. — W każdym razie te kieliszki wprowadzają mnie w kłopot i mylą mi wszystko. Nie umiem tu sobie jakoś poradzić. Baronowa widziała przecież, że ci trzej ludzie rzeczywiście pili wino. Czy nie prawda? — Tego jest najzupełniej pewna. — W takim razie nie mogę tego pojąć. Cóż tutaj powiedzieć? Przyzna pan chyba sam, panie Hopkins, że z tymi trzema kieliszkami zachodzi tutaj coś niezrozumiałego. Jak to! Pan nie widzi tu nic nadzwyczajnego? W takim razie zostawmy tę sprawę. Być może, iż człowiek o wyjątkowej znajomości rzeczy i obdarzony szczególniejszym darem spostrzegawczym i kombinacyjnym, jak ja, szuka powikłań wtedy, gdy rozwiązanie proste leży jak na dłoni. Pozwól pan sobie jednak powiedzieć, że zastanawiający wypadek zachodzi z tymi kieliszkami! No! a teraz dowidzenia, panie Hopkins. Nie widzę wcale, w czem tutaj mógłbym być panu pomocnym, kiedy, jak mi się zdaje, jest pan już zupełnie pewny wszystkiego. Niech mi pan da znać, gdy pochwycicie Raudalla, jak również niech mnie pan uwiadomi o wszelkich, mogących nastąpić, powikłaniach. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce będę mógł panu powinszować szczęśliwego zakończenia tej sprawy. Chodź Watsonie, prawdopodobnie w domu daleko pożyteczniej będziemy mogli zużyć nasz czas. W drodze powrotnej mogłem na twarzy Holmesa zauważyć, że jeszcze jeden szczegół, który zaobserwował, daje mu dużo do myślenia. Od czasu do czasu usiłował odpędzić od siebie te myśli i tak mówił o tej sprawie, jakgdyby ona już była zupełnie jasną. Później jednak budziły się w nim pewne wątpliwości i wtedy na czole, jego występowały zmarszczki, wzrok zaś zdradzał, iż myślami powraca ciągłe do wielkiego salonu jadalnego w Abbey Grange, gdzie odegrała się o północy tragedya. Nareszcie, gdy już nasz pociąg po krótkim postoju na jednej ze stacyi podmiejskich miał ruszyć w dalszą drogę, przyjaciel mój wyskoczył nagle na peron i pociągnął mnie za sobą. — Wybacz, mój kochany, — rzekł, gdy pociąg nasz znikał na zakręcie. — Przykro mi doprawdy, że wciągam cię w grę do sprawy, która być może jest tylko wytworem fantazyi mojej, ale trudno mi postąpić inaczej. Jak pragnę żyć, Watsonie, tak nie umiem poprostu pozostawić tej sprawy w stadyum dotychczasowem. Cała moja dusza burzy się na tę myśl. Wszystko to jest fałszywie postawione, gotów jestem przysiądz, że wszystkie przypuszczenia są błędne. A jednak całe opowiadanie tej pani było wyczerpujące; potwierdzenie i uzupełnienie jej słów ustami służącej wystarczało najzupełniej, wszystko się z sobą zgadza doskonałe, cóż przeto mogę tutaj zarzucić? Oto nic więcej, jak tylko te trzy kieliszki od wina. Gdybym z góry nie był wszyskiego brał za prawdę, gdybym był z całą starannością wszystko zbadał, co uczyniłbym na pewno, nie wysłuchawszy poprzednio bardzo pięknie zestawionego opowiadania, to wtedy czyż nie znalazłbym silniejszej podstawy na której mógłbym oprzeć budowę gmachu oskarżenia? Z pewnością tak bym uczynił. Siadajmy na tej ławce Watsonie, zaczekamy tutaj na następny pociąg, który pójdzie do Chilsehurst, przez ten czas zaś wyjaśnię ci rzecz całą. Najpierw prosię cię jednak, ażebyś przestał bezwzględnie wierzyć w to, co opowiedziała służąca i jej pani. Piękność baronowej nie powinna mieć tutaj na nas żadnego wpływu. Opowiadanie jej zawiera w sobie stanowczo kilka takich punktów, które po zimnej rozwadze muszą nam się wydać podejrzanymi. Zbrodniarze obłowili się doskonale przed dwoma tygodniami w Sydenham. Pisma dały dokładne opisy zbrodniarzy, a tych opisów można było użyć do utworzenia historyjki, w której wyłamywacze główną odegrać mieli rolę. Wiadoma rzecz że złodzieje, którym wpadł w rękę łup bogaty, lubią zażyć trochę spokoju i zapasy swoje przejadać tak długo, dopóki znów nie postanowią jakiegoś nowego przedsięwzięcia. Nie przytrafia się też zazwyczaj, ażeby wyłamywacze rozpoczynali swoją pracę o tak wczesnej porze. Dalej nie mają oni zwyczaju bić kobietę dla tego że ją chcą zmusić do milczenia. Właśnie bicie pobudza kobiety do tem większego krzyku. Nie mordują oni nikogo wtedy, gdy będąc w przeważającej liczbie, mogą unieruchomić pojedynczego człowieka. Złodzieje nie poprzestają na skromnym łupie wówczas, gdy mogą się obłowić bogato. Wreszcie i to jeszcze muszę dodać, że tego rodzaju ludzie nie mają zwyczaju pozostawiać wina w butelce. Jakie wrażenie sprawiają na tobie Watsonie te wszystkie nieprawdopodobieństwa? — Razem wzięte wywierają one pewne wrażenie, ale każdy punkt, rozbierany pojedyńczo, wydaje się bardzo możliwym. Mnie znów wydaje się najdziwniejszem w tem wszystkiem, że baronową przywiązano do fotela. — Tego właśnie nie powiem drogi Watsonie. Musieli oni albo tę kobietę zamordować, albo uczynić ją tak nieszkodliwą, ażeby nie mogła urządzić natychmiast pościgu. W każdym razie dowiodłem jednak, że opowiadanie baronowej pod niejednym względem brzmi nieprawdopodobnie. Czy nie prawda Watsonie. Szczytem jednak wszystkiego są te trzy kieliszki. — Cóż to właściwie zauważyłeś w tych kieliszkach? — Czy uprzytomniasz sobie jak one stały na stoliku? — Nadzwyczaj dokładnie widzę je przed sobą. — Powiedziano nam zatem, że z tych kieliszków piło trzech ludzi. Czy uważasz to za prawdopodobne? — Dla czego nie miałbym uważać? Przecież w każdym znajdowało się wino. — Prawda, ale tylko w jednym był osad. To trzeba uwzględnić. Cóż ty na to? — Że w kieliszku, który był nalany jako ostatni, mógł się znaleźć osad, to bardzo prawdopodobne. — To wcale nie jest prawdopodobne! W całej butelce pływały drobne próchna i dla tego rozumieć nie można, dla czego dwa pierwsze kieliszki są dosyć czyste, podczas gdy trzeci zawiera osad nawet w dosyć sporej warstwie. To można tylko sobie wytłomaczyć w dwojaki sposób. Albo po nalaniu dwóch kieliszków wstrząśnięto silnie butelką i tym sposobem mętne wino dostało się do trzeciego kieliszka, albo też... Nie! pierwszego wypadku nie można przypuścić, a więc jestem pewny, że drugi mój domysł jest stanowczo prawdziwy. — Jakiż to ten twój domysł? — Oto użyto tylko dwóch kieliszków, pozostałą zaś z nich resztkę niedopitego wina wlano do trzeciego kieliszka, ażeby nadać pozór, że trzech ludzi było w pokoju. Jestem przekonany, że tak było, jeżeli zaś ten na pozór drobny szczegół miał miejsce, to odrazu zwyczajny wypadek przeradza się w rzecz prawdziwie nadzwyczajną. W takim razie pani Brackenstall i jej służąca rozmyślnie powiedziały nieprawdę, my zaś możemy spokojnie im nie wierzyć. Muszą one mieć bardzo poważne powody, dla których chcą zataić prawdziwego mordercę. Do całego tego wypadku trzeba się nam wziąć na nowo i zbadać go bez pomocy baronowej i jej służącej. Takie zadanie czeka nas Watsonie, a oto nadchodzi pociąg, który nas powiezie z powrotem do Chislehurst. W Abbey Grange zdziwiono się ogromnie naszym powrotem. Ponieważ Holmes zobaczył, że Hopkins udał się już do urzędu policyi, ażeby zdać raport o wypadku, przeto, nie pytając się o nic nikogo, wziął po prostu w swoje posiadanie salon jadalny, zamknął drzwi od wewnątrz i spędził około dwóch godzin na tem, aby wszystko tutaj poddać najbardziej drobiazgowemu badaniu. Wymagało to wielkiego natężenia, ale tego rodzaju badania tworzyły zawsze główną podstawę, na której Holmes opierał swoje świetne wyniki. Usiadłem w rogu pokoju i jak student profesorowi, przyglądałem się tym zdumiewającym badaniom. Okno, portyery, dywan, fotel, sznury — słowem każdy drobiazg przeglądany był z nużącą wprost dokładnością. Trup nieszczęśliwego barona był już usunięty, ale po zatem wszystko tutaj leżano i stało tak, jak zastaliśmy przed południem. Potem Holmes najzupełniej niespodziewanie dla mnie wczołgał się na gzyms kominka. Wysoko po nad nim zwieszał się czerwony, koniec sznura, długości zaledwie kilku cali. Holmes przez dłuższy czas przyglądał się temu sznurkowi, aż wreszcie, chcąc się bliżej przypatrzeć, oparł się kolanem na belce, wystającej ze ściany. Tym sposobem mógł dosięgnąć ręką sznura i to jednakże mniej go zajmowało aniżeli sama belka. Zeskoczył zadowolony i zawołał: — Doskonałe, mój Watsonie! Teraz wypadek cały jest już wyjaśniony a będzie to coś najbardziej oryginalnego w naszym zbiorze. Jakiż ja jednak mało dowcipny byłem poprzednio i jak łatwo mogłem był popełnić największy błąd w całem życiu mojem. Teraz przypuszczam, że w łańcuszku moim po za kilku drobnemi ogniwami, wszystko jest już w porządku. — Czy wiesz już zatem, kto są ci mordercy? — Nie mordercy, lecz morderca, drogi Watsonie. Tutaj działał tylko jeden człowiek, ale był to człowiek straszny. Silny był jak lew, czego dowodzi fakt, że aż haczyk zgiął się wskutek uderzenia. Wysoki był na 6 stóp i trzy cale, zwinny jak wiewiórka, władzę w palcach miał wyrobioną, no! i przytem głupi nie był wcale, gdy taką ładną historyjkę on sam wymyślił. Tak, mój Watsonie, wpadliśmy tutaj na ślad roboty niezwykłego zbrodniarza. A jednak nawet ten przebiegły człowiek pozostawił jeszcze dla nas furtkę w postaci tego sznurka od dzwonka, który odrazu usuwa wszelkie wątpliwości. — Gdzież dostrzegasz tę furtkę? — Powiedz mi, czy chcąc oderwać taki sznur, wiedziałbyś w którem miejscu nastąpi to rozerwanie? Oczywiście spodziewałbyś się, że urwie on się tam, gdzie przymocowany jest do przewodnika. Dla czego więc w tym wypadku miał się ten sznur zerwać o trzy cale niżej? — Oto dla tego, że w tem miejscu jest przetarty i cieńszy. — Bardzo dobrze. Ten koniec istotnie jest przetarty, ale sprytny morderca zrobił to naumyślnie nożem, zrobiwszy jednak to, nie uczynił już nic więcej. Ze swojego miejsca nie możesz tego widzieć dokładnie, gdybyś jednak wszedł na gzyms kominka, to musiałbyś zauważyć, że sznur jest gładko obcięty nożem. Z tego wszystkiego wypływa co następuje: Morderca potrzebował sznura, bał się go jednak zerwać z obawy, że gwałtowne szarpnięcie dzwonkiem wywoła zbyt wielką wrzawę. — Cóż tedy zrobił? Wskoczył na gzyms kominka, a ponieważ i teraz również nie mógł dosięgnąć do góry, więc oparł się kolanem o tę belkę co widać po kurzu, w tem miejscu startym, wziął nóż i przeciął linę. Ponieważ do dosięgnięcia tego punktu zabrakło mi jeszcze trzech cali, przeto wnoszę, że ten człowiek musiał być conajmniej o trzy cale wyższy odemnie. A teraz przypatrz się tej plamie na fotelu! Co oznacza? — Krew. — Bezwarunkowo jest to krew, i ten jeden szczegół sprawia, że całe opowiadanie baronowej nie jest wiarogodne. Jeżeliby bowiem w chwili gdy dokonywano zbrodni siedziała ona na fotela, to jakim sposobem mogłaby się na fotelu znaleźć plama krwi. Nie, mój Watsonie, przywiązano ją dopiero wtedy, gdy jej mąż był już zamordowany. Założyłbym się, że ta czarna suknia, którą widzieliśmy w jej pokoju, ma również na sobie podobną plamę. Teraz chciałbym jeszcze chętnie pomówić słów kilka z ową Teresą, trzeba tu jednak działać bardzo ostrożnie, ażeby otrzymać informacye odpowiednie. Ciekawa to była kobieta, ta mamka australijska, milcząca, podejrzliwa, niegrzeczna; potrzeba było dłuższego czasu, zanim Holmes swoją uprzejmością zdołał ją nakłonić do odpowiadania. Nienawiści do swojego zabitego pana nie starała się wcale ukryć. — Tak, to prawda, że rzucił on na mnie kandelabrem. Słyszałam, jak na moją panią powiedział jakieś przekleństwo i wtedy powiedziałam mu, że w obecności jej brata powinien się od tego wstrzymywać; wtedy rzucił na mnie lichtarzem. Niechaj by sobie rzucał choćby sto razy na mnie, byle tylko ją, to dobre dziecko, zostawił w spokoju. Ona mi nawet nie powiedziała wszystkiego, ile on jej zrobił krzywdy. Zawsze źle się z nią obchodził, ona zaś była za dumna, ażeby się skarżyć. Tych plam, które pan dziś na jej ciele zobaczył, nie znałam poprzednio, ale jestem tego pewna, że pochodzą one od szpilki do kapelusza. Ten nędznik!.. Niech mi Bóg przebaczy, że odzywam się w ten sposób po jego śmierci, ale był to jeden z najgorszych ludzi, jakich kiedykolwiek widziałam w życiu swojem! Rozpływał się w czułościach, gdyśmy go przed 18-u miesiącami poznały, ale dziś ten krótki przeciąg czasu wydaje się nam, jak gdybyśmy przeżyły lat 18-cie. Po raz pierwszy wtedy przybyła ona do Londynu, poprzednio nigdy nie wyruszała z domu, on zdybał ją tytułem, pieniędzmi swoimi i kłamstwem. Jeżeli jest winną, to ciężko odpokutowała za to, ta biedna kobieta. W jakim to miesiącu spotkaliśmy tego człowieka? Ach prawda, wspominałam już przecież, że to było po naszym przyjeździe do Londynu, a że przyjechałyśmy w czerwcu, więc spotkałyśmy go w lipcu. W styczniu roku zeszłego odbył się ślub. W tej chwili znajduje się ona w swoim pokoju i jestem pewną, że przyjmie panów. Nie powinni jednak panowie za wiele ją wypytywać, gdyż przeżyła ona chwile, które mogą ją poruszyć do głębi. Baronowa Brackenstall leżała w tej samej pozycyi, jak widzieliśmy ją rano i tylko oczy jej były jaśniejsze i wogóle wzrok cały bardziej ożywiony. Służąca weszła z nami i tak samo, jak poprzednio, zaczęła chłodzić wodą czoło pani swojej. — Mam nadzieję, że panowie nie przybyli po to, ażeby mnie przesłuchiwać po raz drugi — rzekła łagodnie. — Nie — odpowiedział Holmes bardzo uprzejmie. Nie chcę pani bezpotrzebnie utrudzać, przeciwnie, chcę panią uspokoić, wiem bowiem, że pani przeszła bardzo dużo. Gdyby pani zatem uważać mnie chciała za przyjaciela i obdarzyła zaufaniem, to przekonałaby się łatwo, że nie zawiódłbym tej dobrej wiary, pokładanej we mnie. — Cóż pan chce, ażebym uczyniła? — Chcę tylko, ażeby mi pani wyjawiła prawdę. — Panie Holmes!.. — Szanowna pani! Nic tutaj nie pomoże. Może pani już słyszała trochę o mnie i o tej niezasłużonej sławie, jaką zdołałem zdobyć. Otóż tę odrobinę sławy stawiam w tej chwili na kartę i powiadam, że cała historya, opowiedziana przez panią, jest zrobiona sztucznie. Pani i służąca błędnemi i zatrwożonym oczyma spojrzały na Holmesa. — Bezczelny człowieku! — krzyknęła Teresa. — Jak pan śmie zarzucać pani mojej kłamstwo! Holmes wstał spokojnie z krzesła: — Czy nic więcej nie ma mi pani do powiedzenia? — Powiedziałam już panu wszystko. — Niechaj się pani dobrze zastanowi nad tem, czy nie będzie to o wiele lepiej, gdy pani ze mną postąpi zupełnie otwarcie? Zamyśliła się na chwilę, wahała się, lecz w końcu twarz jej się wydłużyła oryginalnie i rzekła: — Powiedziałam wszystko, co wiem. Holmes wziął za kapelusz i wzruszył tylko ramionami. — Bardzo mi przykro — rzekł i nie wypowiedziawszy ani słowa więcej poprowadził mnie ku wyjściu. W parku znajdował się staw duży, i ku niemu skierował mój przyjaciel kroki swoje. Staw pokryty był lodem i tylko w jednem miejscu wycięty był przerębel dla łabędzia, który samotnie żył w swojej budce. Holmes spojrzał na przerębel i szedł dalej ku tamie. Tutaj napisał kilka słów do Hopkinsa i oddal kartkę odźwiernemu. — Czy to dobrze czy źle się zakończy, tego nie wiem — rzekł do mnie ale przecież jakąś wskazówkę musimy dać przyjacielowi naszemu Hopkinsowi. Trzeba się usprawiedliwić przynajmniej z tej drugiej wizyty naszej. Nie chcę go jeszcze we wszystko wtajemniczać i sądzę, że najpierw powinniśmy się udać do biura drogi „Adelaide-Southampton“, które, o ile sobie przypominam, znajduje się na końcu ulicy Pall-Mall. Wprawdzie jest jeszcze drugie połączenie pomiędzy Australią południową a Anglią ale najpierw pójdziemy do biura, które jest większe i więcej znane. Holmes oddał swoja kartę wizytową i w tej chwili ofiarował nam swoje usługi dyrektor, który też jaknajchętniej udzielił nam pożądanych przez nas objaśnień. Z tych objaśnień okazało się, że w roku 1895-ym jeden tylko parowiec tego towarzystwa przybił do Londynu, nosi on zaś nazwę „Gibraltar“ i był największym i najlepszym okrętem. Spis pasażerów wykazywał, że parowcem tym przybyła do Europy panna Frazer z Adelaidy wraz ze służącą swoją. Okręt ten w tej chwili znajdował się w drodze do Australii i przypuszczalnie był na południe od Suezu. Oficerowie nie zmienili się od roku 1895 i tylko pierwszy porucznik, Jack Crocker, awansował na kapitana i miał wkrótce objąć komendę nad nowym parowcem, noszącym nazwę „Bass Rock“ który za dwa dni wyjechać miał z Southamptonu. Objaśniono nas również, że kapitan Crocker mieszka stale w Sydenham, i że dzisiaj, prawdopodobnie przybędzie, ażeby otrzymać wskazówki co do dalszej drogi. Możemy przeto zaczekać na niego. Dla Holmesa rozmowa z kapitanem była zupełnie niepotrzebna, chciał on tylko dowiedzieć się cokolwiek o przeszłości tego człowieka i o jego charakterze. W towarzystwie żeglugi wydano mu świetne świadectwo, żaden z oficerów marynarki handlowej, nie mógł się z nim porównać; jako człowiek spełniał sumiennie swoje obowiązki. Na statku był energiczny, przestrzegał karności, prędki i łatwo zapalny, ale po za tem charakter miał szlachetny i obcowanie towarzyskie. Z takiemi informacyami opuszczał Holmes biuro Towarzystwa „Adelaide-Southampton-Compagnie“. Ztąd pojechaliśmy do „Scotland-Yard“, tam jednak Holmes wcale nie wszedł i z namarszczonem czołem, zagłębiony w myślach swoich, pozostał w powozie. W końcu pojechał do biura telegraficznego w Charing Gross, tam wysłał dwie depesze i potem znów udaliśmy się na Baker-Street. — Nie, nie mogłem się przezwyciężyć Watsonie — rzekł, gdy weszliśmy do pokoju. — Gdy już raz wydany został rozkaz, to żaden człowiek na święcie nie może go zmienić. Wiem, że raz, czy dwa razy w życiu w karyerze mojej detektywa więcej odkryciami mojemi wywołałem nieszczęścia, aniżeli sam zbrodniarz. Dla tego też stałem się ostrożniejszy i wolę, że prawa angielskie ucierpią, niż gdybym miał zaniepokoić sumienie własne. Dlatego też muszę się jeszcze o czemś dowiedzieć, zanim rozpocznę działanie. Przed nadejściem nocy odwiedził nas pan inspektor Hopkins, lecz to o czem mówiliśmy z nim nie miało dla niego szczęśliwego wyniku. — Zaczynam wierzyć, panie Holmes, że pan jest czarownikiem, i czasami zdaje mi się, że nieludzkie posiadasz pan siły. Zkąd u licha mógł pan wiedzieć, że te ukradzione srebra leżą na dnie stawu? — Tego nie wiedziałem. — A jednak poradził mi pan w swojej depeszy, ażeby szukać w tem miejscu. — Czy znalazł pan je tam? — Rzeczywiście leżały w stawie. — Jakże mnie to cieszy, że mogłem panu pomódz! — Wcale mi pan tym nie dopomógł. Przeciwnie, rzecz całą utrudnił pan jeszcze. Jacyż to dziwni musieli być złodzieje, którzy na to kradną srebro, ażeby je następnie w rzucić do stawu. — Rzeczywiście jest to dosyć dziwne. Mnie się jednak wydaje, że jeżeli srebro tylko dla tego zostało ukradzione, ażeby nadać pozór morderstwa dla rabunku, to rzecz naturalna, iż sprawcy chcieli go się pozbyć jaknajprędzej. — Zkądże jednak pan wpadł na taki domysł? — Tak sobie wykombinowałem. Jeżeli oni wydostali się znów na wolność przez okno francuzkie, to ten staw zamarznięty z przeręblem mieli przecież przed nosem. Lepszego miejsca do ukrycia łupu nie mogli nawet żądać. — Aha! Więc tu chodzi o ukrycie! To brzmi prawdopodobniej, i teraz zupełnie rozumiem wszystko. Rzecz działa się wcześnie, wiele ludzi kręciło się na drodze, więc też zbrodniarze obawiali się, ażeby ich nie zobaczone unoszących srebro. Później zamierzali powrócić, gdy już się wszystko uspokoi. To wspaniale pomyślane! Doskonały pomysł, aby policyę w błąd wprowadzić. — Teorya pańska jest zadziwiająca. Bez wątpienia były to z mej strony tylko niejasne domniemania, w każdym jednak razie musi mi pan przyznać, że one doprowadziły pana do odnalezienia srebra. — Ależ naturalnie, panie Holmes, tak było rzeczywiście. To pańskie dzieło, ja zaś otrzymałem bodźca do szybszego działania. — Jakiż rezultat tego bodźca? — Randallów pochwycono dzisiaj rano w Nowym Yorku. — Tam do dyabła, panie Hopkins! Przecież to właśnie dosyć wyraźnie świadczy przeciw przypuszczeniu pańskiemu, iż oni ubiegłej nocy dokonali w Kent zabójstwa. — Rzeczywiście jest to fatalny zbieg okoliczności, panie Holmes. Ale oprócz Randallów są jeszcze inne bandy, złożone z trzech ludzi, może więc i w tym wypadku działała tutaj banda, o której policya nie wie nic dotąd. — To bardzo możliwe. Cóż jednak zamierza pan czynić dalej! — Ach! panie Holmes, nie spocznę, dopóki nie dotrę do jądra tej sprawy. Pan już zapewne nie może mi udzielić żadnej więcej wskazówki? — Przecież już panu tej wskazówki udzieliłem. — Jakiej? — Podejrzewałem omyłkę. — Jaka tu może być omyłka i dlaczego? — Dlaczego? To rzeczywiście jest jeszcze kwestya, mogę panu jednak zalecić uważne stosowanie się do mojej wskazówki. Być może, iż się pan wkrótce przekona, że nie mówiłem tego bez podstawy. Czy nie zjadłby pan z nami obiadu? Nie? w takim razie dobranoc panu i niech nas pan zawiadomi, jak cała rzecz ułoży się później. Skończyliśmy spożywanie obiadu i zdążono uprzątnąć ze stołu, gdy Holmes powrócił znów do tej sprawy. Sławny człowiek zapalił fajkę, ściągnął buty i rozkoszował się trzaskającym na kominie ogniem. Nagle spojrzał na zegarek. — Oczekuję na nowe wyjaśnienia Watsonie. — Kiedy? — Teraz, powinny nadejść w przeciągu kilku najbliższych minut. Widziałem po tobie, że miałeś mi za złe, iż nie bardzo pięknie postępuję z Hopkinsem. — Ufam ci zupełnie. — I dobrze robisz mój Watsonie. W tym wypadku rozróżnić trzeba dwie rzeczy. To co ja wiem, to nie są wiadomości urzędowe, to zaś, co on wie, to są raporty policyjne. Mogę robić, co mi się podoba, on zaś nie jest w tem położeniu, musi bowiem donosić o wszystkiem, jeżeli nie chce sprzeniewierzyć się swojemu stanowisku. W tym wypadku nie chciałem wprowadzić go w kłopot, i dlatego to co wiem pozostawiam dla siebie do czasu, aż się wszystko zupełnie wyjaśni. — Kiedyż to jednak nastąpi? — Już nadchodzi pora odpowiednia. Teraz będziesz świadkiem ostatniej sceny tego małego dramatu. Na korytarzu posłyszałem głos jakiś i za chwilę wszedł do naszego pokoju mężczyzna o tak wspaniałej postawie, jaka ukazywała nam się dotąd rzadko. Był to bardzo wysoki młody człowiek, o jasnym blond wąsie, niebieskich oczach i cerze, wskazującej na przebywanie pod działaniem tropikalnych żarów słońca. Chód jego był elastyczny, co wskazywało, że pomimo ogromnej postawy, zachował zgrabność i siłę. Zamknął drzwi za sobą i stanął przed nami z zaciśniętemi pięściami, a pierś unosiła mu się szybko. Widocznie chciał poskromić w sobie wzruszenie gwałtowne. — Proszę, niech pan siada, panie kapitanie. Czy pan otrzymał mój telegram? — Otrzymałem telegram i przybyłem tutaj o godzinie oznaczonej. Słyszałem, że pan był w biurze, i wtedy pomyślałem, że nie może tu już być mowy o żadnej ucieczce. Niechaj mi pan teraz powie prosto z mostu, co pan ze mną zamierza uczynić. Na wszystko jestem przygotowany, chociażby to były rzeczy najgorsze. Czy pan mnie chce zaaresztować? Mów człowieku, lecz nie baw się ze mną jak kot z myszą. Holmes zwrócił się do mnie: — Podaj cygara. Zapal pan, panie kapitanie, i opanuj nerwy swoje. Nie paliłbym tak spokojnie tej fajeczki, gdybym pana uważał za zwyczajnego zbrodniarza. Bądź pan ze mną szczery i otwarty, a dojdziemy do szczęśliwego końca. Ostrzegam pana jednak, że gdybyś chciał robić jakieś awantury, to zgubię pana natychmiast. — Czego pan sobie życzy odemnie? — Chcę tylko mieć dokładny opis przebiegu wypadków ostatniej nocy w Abbey-Grange, zastrzegam się jednak, że ten opis musi być prawdziwy. Proszę dobrze zrozumieć słowa moje i nic nie dodawać, nic nie ujmować. Wiem już tyle, że gdyby pan chciał nawet o włos odbiegnąć od prawdy, to tą fajką, którą trzymam w ręku, dam natychmiast przez okno znak policyi i wtedy nie ja już, ale ona zajmie się panem. Marynarz namyślał się przez chwilę, potem uderzył opaloną ręką o kolana i zawołał: — Spróbuję to uczynić. Uważam pana za człowieka przyzwoitego, który dotrzymuje słowa, i dlatego chcę panu opowiedzieć cały przebieg wypadków. Na wstępie jednak muszę panu oznajmić, że niczego nie żałuję, niczego się nie obawiam, a gdyby po raz drugi przyszło mi coś podobnego uczynić, to dumny byłbym tylko z tego. Gdyby ten łotr przeklęty miał tyle głów, ile ich posiada hydra, to jeszcze ścinałbym każdą po kolei! Ale ona! ta biedna Mary, ta Mary Frazer! nie chcę jej nazywać baronową Brackenstall, bo to nazwisko jest dla mnie przeklęte. Kiedy pomyślę, że ona mogłaby być narażoną na nieprzyjemności, to wtedy staję się miękki i smutny. Niczego przecież więcej nie pragnąłem w życiu, jak tylko tego, ażeby wymusić uśmiech słodki na jej obliczu. A jednak... A jednak... i cóż mogłem zrobić. — Dobrze, opowiem panom tę historyę, a potem zapytam się was, jak człowiek honoru ludzi honoru, co mogłem zrobić innego? — Muszę się cofnąć daleko wstecz. Zdaje mi się, że pan wie wszystko, więc i o tem wiedzieć pan powinien, że ona odbywała podróż na „Gibraltarze”, którego ja pierwszym byłem oficerem. Już od pierwszego dnia, odkąd ją ujrzałem,, przestały dla mnie istnieć wszystkie kobiety na świecie, im dłużej zaś trwała podróż, tem więcej kochałem tę kobietę i nie jedną noc spędziłam na klęczkach, całując podłogę, na której zostawiła ślad nóg swoich. Nie była narzeczoną moją, lecz obchodziła się ze mną tak grzecznie, jak tylko może się obchodzić kobieta z człowiekiem, w którym wzbudziła sympatyę. Nie skarżę się bynajmniej. To tylko ja ją kochałem, ona zaś darzyła mnie serdecznością i przyjaźnią. Ona była kobietą wolną, ja zaś nie byłem wolny. — Udałem się powtórnie w podróż, a powróciwszy, dowiedziałem się, że poszła za mąż. I dlaczegóż nie miałaby tego zrobić, dlaczego nie miała sobie wybrać człowieka, jakiego chciała? Tego przecież nie mogłem jej brać za złe, jej, która przyszła na świat dlatego, ażeby się rozkoszować pięknem bogactwem. Nie miałem żadnych uczuć samolubnych, przeciwnie, cieszyłem się, że znalazła szczęście w życiu, że osiągnęła swój cel i nie została przykutą do biednego marynarza. W ten sposób kochałem Mary Frazer... — Nigdy nie myślałem o tem, że zobaczę ją jeszcze kiedyś w życiu. Tymczasem zdarzyło się, że awansowano mnie na kapitana, a ponieważ nowy okręt nie był jeszcze gotowy, więc musiałem przez kilka miesięcy z załogą swoją czekać w Sydenham. Przedsiębrałem częste przechadzki i pewnego dnia na odległej drodze polnej spotkałem Teresę Wright, jej starą służącę. Opowiedziała mi o niej, o nim, o wszystkiem. Mówię to panom szczerze, że to co posłyszałem, odbierało mi poprostu zmysły. — Jakto?! Więc ten pijaczyna śmiałby rękę podnieść na nią, na tę kobietę, której on nie wart nawet rozwiązać rzemyka u trzewika? — Później raz jeszcze spotkałem Teresę i nareszcie zobaczyłem znów Mary. Raz to się tylko zdarzyło, gdyż nie chciała spotykać się ze mną więcej. — W ostatnich czasach otrzymałam wiadomość, że w przeciągu tygodnia mam wypłynąć na morze, postanowiłem przeto przed odjazdem zobaczyć się z nią raz jeszcze. Teresa była zawsze dla mnie bardzo przychylną, kochała ona bowiem Mary, a tego łotra prawie tak samo jak ja nienawidziła. Od niej dowiedziałem się o zwyczajach, jakie panują w tym domu. Mary miała zwyczaj siedzieć dłużej wieczorem od innych i czytała wtedy w pokoju swoim. Podkradłem się ubiegłej nocy pod dom i zapukałem lekko do okna. Z początku nie chciała mi otworzyć, ponieważ jednak, jak teraz wiem o tem dobrze, kocha mnie ona z całego serca, więc też nie chciała, ażebym w nocy mroźnej stał na dworze i szepnęła, ażebym przeszedł do wielkiego okna, znajdującego się po drugiej stronie. Okno to znalazłem otwarte i mogłem przez nie wejść do salonu stołowego. I znów z własnych jej ust posłyszałem rzeczy takie, że aż krew ścinała się w żyłach moich i przeklinałem tego potwora, który śmiał ubliżać kobiecie przezemnie kochanej. Niebo jest moim świadkiem, że staliśmy pod oknem bez żadnych złych zamiarów, gdy wtem on jak waryat wpadł do pokoju i zaczął obrzucić najobrzydliwszymi wymysłami kobietę. Potem uderzył ją kańczukiem w twarz. Wtedy porwałem haczyk i zawiązała się pomiędzy nami walka. Tu na mojem ramieniu może pan ujrzeć ślad pierwszego uderzenia z jego strony. Teraz już nie panowałem nad sobą i zacząłem także uderzać jak w bęben. Czy pan sądzi, że mnie go było żal? Broń Boże! Chodziło tylko o to, kto z nas dwóch zostanie przy życiu, on, czy ja, a raczej czy ona będzie uratowaną, czy też pozostanie w mocy tego waryata? Dla tego śmierć spotkała go przedemną. Czy źle postąpiłem? Co zrobilibyście panowie, gdybyście się znajdowali na mojem miejscu? — Mary krzyczała przeraźliwie, gdy on się pastwił nad nią po zwierzęcemu, a na ten krzyk przybiegła z góry stara Teresa. Na stole bocznym stała z boku butelka z winem. Otworzyłem ją i wlałem kilka kropel do ust Mary, bo widziałem, że umiera prawie ze strachu. Następnie sam napiłem się wina. Teresa pozostała zimna jak lód i wtedy, zarówno ona, jak i ja zaczęliśmy namyślać się nad tem jak zrobić, ażeby wszystko to miało pozór napadu bandytów. Teresa kilkakrotnie opowiedziała pani swojej jak ma mówić, ja zaś wczołgałem się na gzyms kominka i odciąłem sznur od dzwonka. Następnie przywiązałem Mary mocno do fotelu i tak oskrobałem sznur nożem, że mógł teraz wyglądać, jakgdyby był zerwany gwałtownie. Gdybym tego nie zrobił, to wywołałoby to zdziwienie, jakim sposobem mógłby złodziej odciąć sznur. Zrobiwszy to, wyszukałem kilka srebrnych misek i talerzy, znów w celu nadania pozorów dokonanego rabunku, i opuściłem dom, przykazując, ażeby dopiero w kwadrans po mojem odejściu zaalarmowano dom cały. Zabrane srebro zatopiłem w stawie i umknąłem w kierunku Sydenhamu. Miałem takie uczucie, jakgdybym przynajmniej raz w życiu uczciwie pracował w nocy. — Oto jest prawdziwy opis wypadku; najzupełniejszą powiedziałem prawdę, panie Holmes, choć wiem, że mogę za to zapłacić głową swoją. Holmes nie rzekł przez dłuższy czas ani słowa i palił fajkę swoją. Następnie wstał, podszedł do gościa naszego i podał mu rękę. — Taki był też mój pogląd na całą tę sprawę. — Wiem, że powiedział pan prawdę, nie wyrzekł pan bowiem nic więcej nad to, co już powiedziałem poprzednio. Tylko akrobata lub marynarz mógł się wspiąć tak wysoko, ażeby dotrzeć do owego miejsca sznurka, tylko marynarz również mógł spleść taki węzeł, jaki znalazłem przy fotelu. Ta dama raz tylko jeden miała styczność z marynarzami, a mianowicie podczas jej podróży z Australii do Europy. Człowiek, który dokonał zabójstwa, musiał znów należeć do tej samej sfery towarzyskiej, inaczej bowiem nie broniłaby go tak zawzięcie i tym sposobem nie zdradziłaby miłości swojej. Widzi pan z tego jak mi to łatwo przyszło odszukać pana, gdy już we właściwy sposób postawiłem całą sprawę. — Wierzyłem w to, że policya nigdy nie wpadnie na ten nasz wybieg. — Policya też wcale nie wpadła na trop i z pewnością nie zdoła tego zrobić nigdy. Tego jestem pewny. Ale, szanowny kapitanie Crocker, ta sprawa jest bardzo poważną, chociaż przyznaję chętnie, że pan był tak silnie podrażniony, jak tylko może być człowiek, uwalniający kobietę. Nie wiem dokładnie, czy sędziowie zakwalifikowaliby przestępstwo pańskie jako zabójstwo dokonane w obronie życia własnego. Mam jednak tyle sympatyi dla pana, że jeżeli pan zniknie ztąd w przeciągu 24 godzin, to nikt panu w tej ucieczce nie będzie przeszkadzał. Ja to panu ręczę. — A czy później wszystko wyjdzie na jaw? — Naturalnie, że świat dowie się o tem. Kapitan zaczerwienił się po same uszy z wściekłości. — Jakaż to propozycya dla człowieka honoru. Nie jestem mocny w prawie, tyle jednak wiem, że Mary oskarżona będzie o współudział w zbrodni. Czy pan przypuszcza, że pozwolę na to, ażeby ona marniała w więzieniu wtedy, gdy ja będę zupełnie bezpieczny? Nie panie Holmes, ze mną może pan zrobić, co ci się podoba, ale na miłość Boską niech pan wynajdzie taki sposób, ażeby moja biedna Mary nie miała z sądem nic do czynienia. Holmes po raz drugi podał rękę kapitanowi i uścisnął mu ją szczerze. — Chciałem, tylko doświadczyć pana, ale widzę, że pan jest człowiekiem o męskim prawdziwie charakterze. Biorę wprawdzie na siebie wielką odpowiedzialność, usprawiedliwia mnie jednak to, że dałem Hopkinsowi dobrą wskazówkę, i jeżeli on nie będzie umiał z niej korzystać, to już nie pomogę nic na to. A teraz panie kapitanie, ażeby formom prawnym stało się zadość, zrobimy rzecz następującą: Pan jest w tej chwili oskarżonym. Watsonie, ty będziesz angielskim sędzią przysięgłym, a doprawdy nie widzę nikogo bardziej odpowiedniego do tej godności. Ja obejmę rolę sędziego. Przystępujemy do rzeczy. Panie sędzio, zna pan już całe dochodzenie dowodowe, i czy uważa pan oskarżonego za winnego, czy też niewinnego? — Jest niewinny! — brzmiał mój wyrok. — Głos ludu jest głosem Boga! Jesteś pan wolny, kapitanie Crocker. Dopóki prawo nie może w tej sprawie ukarać niewinnej ofiary, dopóty pan niema się czego obawiać z mojej strony. Po roku niechaj pan powróci do tej damy i niechaj przyszłość wasza dowiedzie, że wydaliśmy dzisiaj wyrok dobry i sprawiedliwy. C. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe